<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genesis by QCups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391771">Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCups/pseuds/QCups'>QCups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dia's Lustful Adventures IDK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Breast Expansion, Dia Has a Weird Condition, Dicknipples, Erotica, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Masturbation, Mindbreak kinda?, OOC, Origin Story, Self-Deepthroat, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCups/pseuds/QCups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia develops a strange condition that causes her more than a few headaches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dia's Lustful Adventures IDK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sort of prequel and origin story to one of the other stories I published here. Hope yall enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started shortly after high school.</p><p>Being the top student she was, Dia got accepted in one of the best law schools in Tokyo.</p><p>It saddened her leaving her friends and the Aqours members behind in Uchiura, but they were supportive of her professional endeavors, and the idol group had disbanded after the school shut down. The student council president still felt heavyhearted about leaving though, as she was moving to a frightening city where she didn’t know anyone. Despite that, she ended up moving, renting a small apartment near her college, Ryūnosuke University.</p><p>It took some time for Dia to get used to life in Tokyo. She wasn’t used to vastly busy and bustling cities, so she spent her first couple weeks at her apartment, only leaving when she needed to go to class or grocery shopping.</p><p>However, that would soon become the least of her problems.</p><p>As her first month in Tokyo ended, she noticed something wrong. Her chest got a sudden bloated feeling, and before long she noticed how her tops started to not fit less and less. Her shirts started looking slightly like crop tops, buttoned shirts would struggle or refuse to stay buttoned, and even her bras were a hassle, with the straps cutting into her skin. What was happening was obvious. Her breasts were growing. The question was “why?”</p><p>After noticing the growth, she immediately went to a physician, looking for answers. By that time, she had already grown two cups over her original size, reaching D cups and almost 95 cm. Her previous clothes looked positively indecent on her, so she had to go buy something more fitting.</p><p>The physician agreed the sudden growth was odd, as it was very reminiscent of a growth spurt, but Dia had already definitely matured past that. Dr. Sonomura, the physician, told Dia she had never seen anything like that, as most mutations and conditions similar to what she was experiencing kicked in during puberty.</p><p>There was one question, however, that probably held some answers.</p><p>“Are you sexually active?” Sonomura asked, looking at her checklist. It was a somewhat embarrassing question for first-time clients but the doctor inquired with a monotone voice. It was routine after all.</p><p>After a couple seconds of silence, where Sonomura gave Dia a glare that said “out with it”, the former idol finally answered.</p><p>“No,” she denied, while scratching the beauty mark below her lip.</p><p>“That’s ok,” the physician followed, making a note on her checklist.“Can’t really see anything that fits the diagnosis,” she said, scratching her messy hair bun.“Come back in two weeks or if you start feeling more bloated. Hopefully by then we have a better understanding.”</p><p>And so, Dia left, with no more answers than what she originally came with.</p><p>Maybe that was because Dia lied.</p><p>The last couple nights, the young woman couldn’t sleep, as she was plagued with a warm feeling in her breasts and... nether regions. She tried to ignore these feelings, but it got to the point that she couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>She was panting and sweating. Her breasts were tingling with an odd sensation she had never felt before. The only way to make it go away was to squeeze and “play” with them. And Dia did so, squeezing the excess flesh of her chest and being rewarded with untold pleasure.</p><p>Her pussy had a similar aching feeling. In her pleasure trance, Dia stuck two fingers inside of it, quenching the aching feeling and moaning as bliss rippled through her body. That was Dia’s first time masturbating.</p><p>But the former student council president was too proud to admit she had indeed committed such shameless acts. She barely could believe she had done so.</p><p>Over the week, the tingling and flushed feelings became more constant. Before they came once every other night, then they became every night. Since the feelings wouldn’t go away, Dia found herself masturbating every night in order to get some sleep.</p><p>By the end of next week however, she was feeling those erotic and aroused feelings constantly. During class, internship and even in the streets. It didn’t help that as her breasts grew, so did her nerves, making her more and more sensitive to their feelings.</p><p>It was also that week when Dia noticed another strange change in her body. Just like her breasts, her nipples had grown in order to stay consistent with the new mounds. However, starting this week their growth increased exponentially. They seemed like they were erect all the time, standing at around 2 cm and poking through most of her clothes. The woman had resorted to taping them with bandaids or similar items in order to avoid looking indecent in public, but this method only lasted a certain amount of time.</p><p>Along with their rapid expansion, her nipples went from a soft pink color to a dark color that didn’t match Dia’s skin tone at all. This happened at the same time that Dia started feeling aroused more and more constantly.</p><p>By the time Dia had her next appointment with the physician, her growth seemed to have slowed down significantly. However, this was because her bust was in the H cup region, at 101 cm. Dia couldn’t handle any more enlargements. Her back was barely able to hold her new, overdeveloped, chest. Any further growth seemed impossible; but that’s what she thought when the development started.</p><p>The former idol skipped her appointment, fearing that her shameless actions would be found out. She was also very conscious of her body and how people saw her. While Sonomura didn’t seem the judgy type, Dia didn’t feel comfortable showing her naked indecent body to the doctor for some reason.</p><p>However, the real reason she skipped the appointment was because she spent that time masturbating, trying to quench the arousing fire her nipples, tits and clit provoked in her.</p><p>The girl moaned as she twisted her nipples, hoping the stimulation would be enough for her to orgasm and calm down. This slowly sped up the process.</p><p>“C’mon…” she begged as her hands played with her fabric-stretching sex mounds.“Hurry…”</p><p>The lustful woman turned in her bed as she kept squeezing and groping her tits. Heavy breaths and moans followed her actions. Her desire to climax was almost as big as the pleasure she was feeling.</p><p>She continued playing with her erect nipples, now 3 cm long. She had never really played with herself in that fashion but this was one of the best ways to play her nipples. <em> It feels so good… </em>she thought as she felt her climax incoming.</p><p>An indecent and carnal moan escaped her mouth as she orgasmed. Her toes curled and her muscles tensed and untensed as she felt the rush of pleasure and joy through her body. It felt like nothing else in the world.</p><p>But this time was different.</p><p>She felt something in her hands after orgasming. Something liquid.</p><p>After recovering from the pleasure, she observed her hands.</p><p>They were covered in a sweet-and-sour smelling white liquid. Her bed also had traces of the liquid. <em> It can’t be… </em> her mind raced as she arrived at an answer. She then saw her tits. Her nipples had white beads at the tips. <em> No, no, no... </em></p><p>“No!” she screamed at the realization of what was on her body.</p><p><em> Milk </em>.</p><p>Her oversized tits were producing milk.</p><p>Dia couldn’t help but faint.</p><p>Over the following days, Dia found her tits lactating more and more. Thankfully, the liquid only came out when she masturbated and not at unproper times. Sadly, her masturbation sessions were becoming more and more frequent, making her play with her tits at least twice a day. Usually when waking up and before going to sleep. The growth seemed to have fully stopped,  but the damage was already done. Dia had giant tits that produced loads of milk that came out of permanently erect nipples.</p><p>The image of a pure, elegant idol was nothing but a memory compared to her voluptuous and lustful self.</p><p>If only she knew what was to come.</p><p>◈</p><p>A phone ring woke Dia up.</p><p>Her legs were aching from the constant masturbation and her nipples were fully erect, standing at around 5 cms, begging to be played with.</p><p>She groggily opened her eyes, and tracked the phone ring.</p><p>She grabbed the mobile and her tired eyes read the screen. Her eyes shot wide open and every trace of tiredness escaped her body as she finished reading it.</p><p>It was a call from Niijima Law Firm, the place where she got an internship. An internship she had dismissed due to the sudden developments in her body. This call was probably about that.</p><p>“H-hello…” Her voice trembled as she pressed the pick up button.</p><p>“Hello, am I speaking with Ms. Kurosawa?” a strong and firm voice came from the other end. Dia recognized it as the voice of Aki Niijima, the head of the law firm and one of the founders. Things must be dire if she was the one calling.</p><p>“Y-yes. I want to apologi-”</p><p>“Kurosawa, we scheduled a board meeting with the other members of the leadership committee in order to determine what we will do with you, as you haven’t shown up in a significant amount of weeks,” Niijima interrupted.</p><p>“I-I know, and I’m sorry about that but-” Dia’s voice was full of fear.</p><p>“We sent you several emails and tried to contact you but you never responded. This is your final chance. The meeting will be held today at noon. Don’t be late.” The attorney hung up without giving Dia a chance.</p><p>The young woman’s heart stopped momentarily. <em> Am I going to lose my internship? Is this the end? </em> Her eyes lowered to her breasts. <em> It’s all these teats’ fault. It’s their fault I can’t go to my classes and that I look like a freak now. It’s their fault that I’m horny all day… </em>she thought as the usual thirst for sex came back to her.</p><p>Like clockwork, her masturbation resumed.</p><p>◈</p><p>The clothes were extremely uncomfortable for Dia. They were too tight for her, and she could hardly breathe.</p><p>She was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black blazer on top of it. She also wore a black above-the-knee length skirt with obsidian heels. It wasn’t particularly what she wanted to wear but she had no choice given this was a crucial meeting.</p><p>The issue was, these clothes were a size or two smaller for her chest. While her bra was the right size, her shirt and blazer weren’t, and they were putting a great amount of pressure on her chest. She would be cumming and lactating if she hadn’t done so earlier.</p><p>“This way,” one of the secretaries guided Dia, her eyes shifting from the former idol’s face to her chest.</p><p>Dia attempted to cover herself with her purse, but it wasn’t possible without it being too obvious. “T-thanks,” she said as she followed.</p><p>She was guided to a fancy and elegant meeting room, built in the form of a courtroom almost. Desks and chairs were spread across the room, parting from the building and facing each other. Dia imagined this was a practice room or somewhere to talk more complicated topics that required discussions.</p><p>Some people were already there, most of them male. Many of them noticed Dia as her voluptuous shape entered the room.</p><p>The ex-student council president could feel their lecherous stares. She tried to remain calm but the looks were starting to stimulate her. She felt her cheeks warm as she attempted to ignore the lewd thoughts. She took a seat across from the staring men.</p><p>At that moment, the door opened and a silver-haired, stern-looking young woman entered the room. She had a mature look to her, but her features were young. Her face had an austere sense to it. This was Aki Niijima.</p><p>“Thanks for joining us, Ms. Kurosawa,” she said as she entered, not even looking at the other woman. She walked towards an open seat next to the men, who were still staring intently at Dia.</p><p>Dia nodded. She could feel the stares of the salivating men caressing her breasts. The stimulation was growing and growing but she had to hold on. She couldn’t afford to lose this internship.</p><p>“So, we are starting our meeting to decide what to do with Ms. Kurosawa,” Niijima said, nodding towards one of the men, who broke from his trance and started taking notes. He was probably some minute-keeper or something of the sort.“Due to the large amount of absences from your appointed times, we have decided to have a meeting in order to decide if we keep you as one of our interns or dismiss you.”</p><p>Dia gulped. Arousal and nervousness wasn’t a good mix.</p><p>“Usually we dismiss people without a second thought, but you have showed great results in your time working here, and your school scores and activities from school and college are nothing to scoff at, which is the reason we are giving you this last opportunity. So, anything you want to say?” Niijima proceeded.</p><p>“I-I…” Dia mumbled. Her voice was shaky. She tried to organize her thoughts in order to defend herself but carnal desires filled her mind. She shook her head in defeat, as opening her mouth could lead to her letting out a lustful moan that would certainly get her fired.</p><p>“What does the rest of the leadership committee think?” Niijima asked, turning towards her fellow workers. All of them were looking fixedly at the busty woman across the room.</p><p>“I think we should let her stay,” one of them suggested. He didn’t even look at Niijima while speaking.</p><p>“I agree, losing someone with her assets is a bad idea,” another one concurred.</p><p>“Perhaps we should keep her but punish her for her leave of absence,” another one proposed. He looked older and more perverse.“Maybe move her to a smaller branch and demote her to make her climb the ranks and get a better perspective of the job.”</p><p>Dia’s core shivered as she heard the word “punish”. She knew what these men were talking about. They wanted to take advantage of their positions and abuse her, touch her and play with her massive udders. A part of her couldn’t help but get excited and turned on by the thought. She felt her taped nipples grow hard and defy the adhesive. They were going to peak through her shirt if she didn’t calm down. She breathed heavily.</p><p>The silver-haired woman stayed quiet for a second. It looked as if she was considering all the ideas. “Keeping her but having her work around doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” she stated, placing a thumb on her chin.“Any objections or other ideas?”</p><p>Of course, none of the men in the meeting opposed the motion.</p><p>“Dia Kurosawa,” Niijima started, with a powerful and demanding tone.“Do you accept this deal?”</p><p>The girl simply nodded, still fearing what would come out of her mouth if she attempted to speak. She could feel her nipples tearing the tape she had applied to hide them.</p><p>“Very well,” the head of the firm said.“We’ll look for ways to adjust your new work, but don’t think this means we won’t dismiss you if you pull something like this again,” she warned with her commanding and imperious voice.</p><p>“Th-thank you…” Dia mustered all her strength to speak. Her cheeks were extremely red.</p><p>“Gotta ask though,” Niijima said before adjourning the meeting. She was looking at Dia now with inquisitive eyes rather than the usual dominant ones.“What happened to you? When did you get so… busty?”</p><p>Dia’s eyes shot open as a rush of shame and deviancy filled her. The dark, lustful and now prevalent side of her felt a surge of pleasure at the words and stares. She couldn’t hold it anymore.</p><p>That wasn’t the only thing the former idol felt, however.</p><p>The former idol felt the familiar warm sensation she felt when her breasts started growing. The only difference was this time the feeling was on her nipples. <em> Wh-what…? </em></p><p>The committee stared at Dia as she squirmed on her seat. Niijima stared at her quizzically, while the rest looked at her with undressing eyes. They were certainly enjoying looking at the girl.</p><p>The heat kept growing and growing inside of Dia. The fiery excitement was focused on her engorging nipples. It would be a matter of time before they would poke through her clothes and expose her of deviancy. <em> I can’t let them see them! I’d be fired! </em>Dia concluded. Immediately after, she stood up, not speaking a word, and dashed out of the room whilst covering her breasts. She heard protests and commotion as she left the meeting.</p><p>As she darted out of the room, she quickly searched for a bathroom or somewhere private to calm herself.</p><p>She eventually reached the lobby of the place, and met the secretary from before. Sadly, no restroom was in sight.</p><p>“Ms. Kurosawa?” the woman was shocked to see her.“I thought your meeting was sti-”</p><p>The panting woman didn’t even bother to hear her, as she bursted out the door, in need to find a secluded place to relieve herself. Unfortunately for the idol, she exited to a busy street full of people and fancy locales. No public restroom or something of the sort seemed to be in sight.</p><p>She bumped into a group of pedestrians walking through the streets. They bounced off from her breasts, turning Dia on even further. She was barely able to hold back a moan. However, it was there when she noticed her rigid nipples poking through her bursting shirt.</p><p>They were incredibly visible, standing at around the size of her pinky finger. She placed her arm above her chest right away, hoping no one would notice her indecent nipples. She shuddered as her sensitive mammaries were brushed.</p><p>Dia frantically looked for an isolated space where she could hide and masturbate, but the people around her made it hard. Not easy to find a secluded place in a crowded street. Unless…</p><p>The sexually aroused woman separated from the group as she passed a seemingly empty alley. By this time, her bra and clothes were painful to keep on. As soon as she escaped the public eye, she hastily tore open her shirt. She longingly breathed for air, as part of the pressure and tension on her breasts was alleviated, but her bra was still straining her.</p><p>As she tore the garment, she noticed how big her nipples were, tenting and poking through her bra. She also noticed how wet her bra was. A white liquid seeping and dripping from it. A longly-supressed moan escaped her mouth as her arousal reached a certain peak.</p><p>Dia didn’t even bother unclasping her bra. She just pushed her sloshing tits up so that they would instead be on top of her bra. While she did this, she looked back and forth to see if the coast was truly clear. Everything seemed fine.</p><p>The former idol couldn’t believe the size of her nipples. They were around the size of her middle finger, and almost as thick and big as her thumbs. In a way, they seemed proportional to the ridiculous size of her breasts, but it was still too much. They twitched, begging to be played with. She couldn’t fight the urge in her current state.</p><p>She started by kneading her oversized teats, playing with their shape as if they were stress balls. She moaned as she groped herself. A more steady trickle of milk leaked from her nipples.</p><p>Her pantyhouse immediately got wet as her pussy released her juices. It felt so good, but today, for some strange reason, her chest was the erogenous zone that begged to be played with.</p><p>Then, it happened.</p><p>Dia watched in horror as her nipples thickened at an incredible speed. The already swollen and immoral-looking mammilla grew to around 10 to 15 centimeters. What’s worse, she felt them getting even harder, and panted in a mix of pain and pleasure as she saw veins develop around her thick nipples.</p><p><em> What the hell…? </em>She managed to think between all the sexual feelings invading her mind and body.</p><p>The ends of her nipples started taking a bulbous form, and her skin became extra sensitive. The milk stopped leaking, instead a transparent liquid slowly came out of them, coating the tips.</p><p>Dia moaned in disgust as she watched this happened; but betraying her instincts, her hands moved towards the nipples to continue stroking them. Perhaps it was curiosity, or the need to satisfy her libido or even her carnal desires taking over, but Dia couldn't quite understand why her body was reacting that way.</p><p>Said moans of disgust were followed by moans of pleasure as the voluptuous girl enjoyed the feeling of her new strange nipples being played with. She needed to continue stroking them. It was a necessity.</p><p>“Wh-&lt;aaah&gt;... why…” Dia weakly whined as she jerked her breasts. The amount of bliss and excitement prevented her from finishing her sentence. What she meant to say was “why are they like this?” At the moment, however, her oversized tits had priority.</p><p>Dia was, of course, oblivious to the fact that she was stroking her nipples as if they were a pair of penises. The once regal and proud girl had never given anyone a handjob before, so her actions were purely instinctive. As if she always knew this was the best method of masturbation.</p><p>Her sexual act continued, her excitement and need ever growing, and her climax seemed to be near. It was then that the emerald-eyed woman heard a voice in her head.</p><p>
  <em> Suck them. </em>
</p><p>Dia froze. All the motions she was doing to her tits and her heavy breaths were put on hold. <em> Her mind raced with a million thoughts. What was that voice? Was it me? It couldn’t be me. If not what is it? Is it something else completely? </em> In the process of her managing all the questions in her head, Dia’s emerald eyes moved towards her odd, oversized nipples. <em> They look so… good, </em> the pent up woman salivated.</p><p>Without a second thought, Dia shoved her left nipple into her mouth, pushing her tit up.</p><p>The young woman was taken aback by how good it felt. The feeling of her lips touching her nipple and encapsulating it was thrilling. Even more was her tongue, a free agent licking and moving around to pleasure the member. It was magical. She had never felt so good, not even in the last couple of days where she spent most of her day masturbating.</p><p>She could taste a trace of milk from her nipple, probably from earlier on, but there was also a somewhat sour flavor on the tip. It wasn’t anything amazing but it was quite good. Despite that, Dia couldn’t help but crave more of it.</p><p>The former idol started sucking her nipple, bobbing her head and wrapping her tongue around it. The pleasure from before was exponentially increased as she savored her teat.</p><p>In the meantime, her left hand started playing with the excess flesh of her left breast, while her right hand continued to jerk her other nipple. It was a perfect recipe for an orgasm.</p><p>Dia continued to suck until she felt something funny in her mouth. Her nipple shot out a sweet and sour liquid that tested like a mixture of her milk and the coating on her mammary from before. The taste made her crazy. Her body shook and her mind went blank. Nothing could ever top this. Her other breast also shot a strange white but somewhat transparent liquid. It didn’t take Dia much brainpower to figure out what the liquid was, though her first assumption wasn’t all correct.</p><p><em> More milk… </em> she thought, still recovering from her orgasm.</p><p>It took a couple seconds for the former school council president to get her breath back. Once she did, her eyes shot wide open.</p><p>
  <em> What have I done… </em>
</p><p>She immediately covered herself, frantically closing buttons in order to retain -or regain- some dignity. It was then that she saw her nipples more carefully and without the maddening lust from before. As soon as she saw them, she recognized their shape.</p><p>They were penises.</p><p>Her nipples had turned into penises.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Dia would have passed out on the spot, but instead chose to fully cover herself and run back home before anyone could see her bizarre tits. Thankfully, her nipple-penis hybrids had turned limp and hung at a fraction of the size they were when erect.</p><p>Dia finished buttoning her shirt and hid her lustful body while repeating “<em> Why? Why? Why? </em>” on her mind. Thankfully for the prideful woman, her dicknipples were barely noticeable under all the clothes she was wearing and the amount of boobage taking most of the view.</p><p>Defeated, Dia walked back home, wondering what exactly was happening to her. Part of her was horrified about her new cocks, but what was she to do with them? She couldn’t go to a doctor or physician and show them her depraved body.</p><p>All she knew she could do, was masturbate and try to quench the thirst she had now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading and sorry for any grammatical errors and such. Don't really have anyone to spell check and I'm bound to miss some stuff. In any case, thanks for reading and enjoying my BS lol. Probably will have something later down the line, though don't expect it any time soon. Peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>